List of Quotes
1. "Ooooh, that's brother blood, that's the hardest to get out." 2. "Dad time! That's my favorite time!" 3. "youre just a fucking fantastic little friend. i really wish you would fucking die" 4. "Hey Jesus, can I see your dick?" 5. "Learning is for chumps" 6. "Make Mars Great Again" 7. "Can I turn off the rules?" 8. "Stop going into debt! Stop it! Stoooop!" 9. "V I C T O R E Y That spel- oh shit" 10. "I'm still pissed he's black" 11. "You can't punch a teleporting Mexican." 12. "I just fisted grandma off a cliff." 13. "Grandma, when you walk this close you're just begging to get fisted" 14. "SCREAMING" 15. "Brazil is in south America isn't it?" 16. "my brain is so focused on fisting I can't pay attention to the puns" 17. "I thought you said MicroAnal" - Alex 18. "I'm part robot, it's not gay!" 19. "And that ladies and gentlemen is how you fist people" 20. "I'm not mad, I'm just dissapointed Friendo" 21. "You will be learn the basics in this room" 22. "Reading is for chumps" 23. "I am god let me in" 24. "i'm sorry i knocked out my wife" 25. "I don't like the ideas i came up with" 26. "Genuine unsurety" 27. "I dont really like the older dudes" 28. "The Miz is ready to fuck this thing. He's ready to fuck a bird. 29. "They're not aware of my porn!" 30. "I don't know how to use this fucking chair" 31. "That's my dick cass" 32. "Rope break my dickhole" 33. "cause i'm a fucking robot" 34. "I am the establishment!" 35. "FUCK *splat*" 36. "push the nuke! Push the nuke! Push the nuke!" 37. "I gotta get the succ" 38. "yeah i got the succ" 39. "Gotta use the succ" 40. "gotta get the children" 41. "fucking end me" 42. "go children, kill this man" 43. "oh, why am I not using the succ?" 44. "tried giving him the succ, almost got me murdered" 45. "see this fish? Fuck him!" 46. "I have to become a succ hurricane!" 47. "I am hurricane succ" 48. "the fuck brigade decided to be here" 49. "What are you? Pewdiepie?" 50. "I'm gonna Vore Micro." 51. "i think you're hades" 52. "oh that's what's knocking me up" 53. "I knew the squirrel would fuck me!" 54. "that squirrel keeps fucking me!" 55. "that's squirrel's going to come and fuck me, I know it" 56. "I FUCKED THE SQUIRREL!" 57. "I AM THE ONE WHO FUCKS!" 58. "I don't want to be molested by the squirrel anymore please" 59. "please end this. I don't want to be molested by the squirrel anymore" 60. "it's the jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 61. "I won't die if I suck this in!" 62. "*Vent Falling sounds*" 63. "Dirty Queavers >:(" 64. "Hey dude! Oh... bye dude..." 65. "My bees are more powerful than your bees!" 66. "You like jazz?" 67. "Am I being racist for saying this?" 68. "Dude! Why you mean!? What the fuck!?" 69. "reserved for the sex number" 70. "but what does it put in the coconut!? 71. ''Why don't you look me in the eyes when you kill me?" 72. "hate this game" 73. "make the cripple run" 74. "I mean she has blue hair, you don't do that and not be a terrorist." 75. "She's on anti-depressents, She's a terrorist! I would know, I'm on anti-depres-Fuck no wait." 76. "You guys can fuck me pretty good." 77. "NO! NOT FUCKLE, FICKLE!" 78. "oh wait, that'd mean you you fucked the moon." 79. *gets real close to mic* "Determination is what I call my penis" 80. "DAMN YOU FEMMINISM!!!" - Dakota, 2017 81. "Fuck, I help hitler." 82. "... I'm a fucking racist." 83. "just hate me cause i'm bisexual" 84. "I'm not super crippled, I'm just sorta crippled" 85. "Drill the doggo!" 86. "I have to meet a call girl in the park." 87. "...I'll probably be molested again..." 88. "Just throw up and die." 89. "no, Salem you can't fuck the rabbit lady" 90. "ack ack ack FUCK!" 91. "porn is good for everyone" 92. "I need to eat, and drink, and sleep in this game?!" 93. "If they're not gonna bang what use are they to me?" 94. "I wasn't bored by it yeah, but I was vored by it" 95. "Hi Hitler!" 96. "I REALLY HAVE TO FUCKING PEE! D:<" 97. "is my brain being brought back with jew magic?!" 98. "That's where my seed goes" 99. "She rolls over and it's just hitler" 100. "WILL WE FIGHT THE NAZIS IN CHILDRENS CARD GAMES!?" 101. "Please tell me this is the key to more Jew magic" 102. "I really miss Hitler, he was hilarious" 103. "I like killing nazis so I'm good" 104. "where's the thing I jam my face into?" 105. "Yoshi doesn't matter" 106. "Luigi killed it, there's blood everywhere..." 107. "here's a good old dick sucking from an animal lady" 108. "How about I fucking kill myself" 109. "Luigi knows how to fuck" 110. "He's got a big foot so he's got a big dick right?" 111. "BWAHH!!" 112. "I'll fucking pull the trigger" 113. "I wish I was pretty like Rabbid Peach" 114. "The guy who vores the horse guy in the first mummy movie." 115. "Bowser, please don't fuck the rabbid" 116. *slurping noises* 117. "You j-just drump and grab the railing" 118. "I'm really good at games...when they're....games....i'm good at" 119. "Am I dumb? I feel like I'm Dumb" 120. "I use to be good" 121. "what the fuck is with me?" 122. "HOLY SHIT I KILLED THEM ALL!" 123. "I've ruined it already, there's no way to fix it! EVERYONE'S GOING TO DIE!" 124. "Yeah I could've done that faster, I also could have been born smart." 125. "I keep causing all these deaths and I don't feel anything" 126. "NO! NO! I WANTED A BEER! Oh well." 127. "AND NOW I'M GONNA DIE CUZ YOUR LITTLE MONKEY BOYFRIEND IS STICKING HIS DICK IN MY EAR!" 128. "I NEED TO SHIT" 129. "That's a slutty elf!" 130. "Did that Velma ass bitch just flip me off!? 131. "Before we go I wanna fire everyone on my staff." 132. "Am I in concentration camp Hitler or something" 133. !addquote "HE HAS GOOGLY EYES! *Cackling*" 134. "Do you fuck like the other chickens do?" 135. "KILL YOURSELF! KILL YOURSELF! KILL YOURSELF!" 136. "Hey guys, listen. You should bang." 137. "Are you calling it weird because it's black" 138. "I thought he was a reptile of some sort but, you're right, he's a sloth." 139. "I can be a bit more fucky..." 140. "can't catch me i'm Hamburger-Chan" 141. "I look like a retarded unicorn" 142. "fuck you, I didn't follow your fucking road. I'M NOT PART OF YOUR SYSTEM!" 143. "Do monkeys do shrooms? I know they masturbate with frogs." 144. "DICKS!" 145. "Let's kill ourselves! And I don't mean in the game!" 146. *Drinking wine* "Wait, what?" 147. "SEE THAT!? I CALL IT MY SOUL CUZ IT'S BLACK AND DRENCHED IN WINE!" 148. "Thank god I'm retarded" 149. "Listen, I want to bang your son and I want to know where you are." 150. "Come on big boy, I know you want some." 151. "Shoot your underdick!" 152. *Lip smacking sounds* "I really like this ranch dressing" 153. "We've processed all the chicken runoff" 154. "that's a reference to something but i'll be goddamned if I remember what" 155. "buy my garbage" 156. "Every fucking turn there's a huge asshole." 157. "Fucking Christ on a Crippled Cracker" 158. "my favorite thing about the BoohBahs is *SCREAMING*!!" 159. "AHH! We're inside eachother! This isn't what I wanted." 160. "You guys are welcome to keep fiddling" 161. "listen dad, don't bang..." 162. "oh she wants to bang?!?" 163. "when does this village get burned down?" 164. "How do i draw sword?" 165. "Am i actually going to smang?" 166. "OH GOD WE'RE GOING TO SMANG!" 167. "was this back when the jews were hated?" 168. "YAY! More CP!" 169. "Waka! Tidus! ...girl?" 170. "I accepted it and said my prayers and ate my cereal and FUCKED MY OWN ASS!" 171. "FUCK YOU RIKU" 172. "Listen, I'm not dumb." 173. "My brother and his wife are going to "Bring back the funk" or so they say" 174. You have the goddamn hips of Aphrodite 175. "I'm not saying I'm gonna commit a terrorist act, I'm just saying I'm gonna commit a terrorist act ..." 176. "Get in the hole!" 177. It's a shame no one here knows how to add quotes 178. "it's not my fault if jews have nice things" 179. "Loki was the original fuckboi" ursa 2018 180. "you were part of the gay" ursa 2018 181. "Yiff, Yiff never changes" - Joey 2018 182. "Alf is Thicc" - Bradley 2018 183. "We take Thors hammer and push it somewhere else!" 184. "Read to me boy!" 185. "Kratos doesn't need physics, he's got a huge dick and abs that could kill a man." 186. "Odinheim is Odin's bedroom." - Lee "Odinheim is Odins dick, because it's so big." -Andrew 187. "*long sniff* you smell like pink." 188. "gimmie that roll back bitch." 189. "I like hitting children with eggs." 190. "why am I so bad at being a cheat but so good at hitting people with eggs?" 191. "You go out into the woods, you find the log full of porn your ancestors hid, and then you jerk it like never before." 192. "Well, she did call me cute... *gargling/hissing noises* 193. "I don't hate fairies, I love fairies...they're my favorite fucking type" 194. "I am pretty fucking cute....and constantly dying" 195. "I am pretty fucking cute....and constantly dying" 196. "Oh my god Spinda's gonna kill my whole fucking team." 197. "Sometimes it doesn't just work." - Todd Howard 198. "I like that you lie to me in bed" 199. "Kingdom Hearts on Motorcycles!" 200. "christ on a fucking crippled cracker" ursa 201. "i know I'm upset. It's because of fucking anime" ursa 202. "WHY DOES THE EGG SCARE ME" 203. "I was so close to that being cool!" 204. "Get fucked children" 205. "I'm gonna make Bowser Jr. an orphan" 206. "lets open up the back end and see what's going on" 207. "can you come and get me, i'll pay you in backrubs" 208. "All I can see is the yellow fucking shit telling me to build the wall." 209. "I'm GONNA TAKE A FUCK'N ALRIGHT!" 210. "IT HIGGLE-PIGGLES!" 211. "How do I kill this woman?" 212. "I killed a bunch of people" 213. "Shut up Satan!" 214. "I'm terrible at killing people" 215. "I just want to hit people with a car!!" 216. "YEAAAAHH, Anime eyes!" 217. "Can I join the sexy time room?" 218. "uh oh... SHIT IT'S THE COPS! RUN!" 219. "HOW DO I MAKE HIM STOP JERK'N OFF!?" 220. "FUCK THE COPS!" 221. "How do I kill Kim Jong-un?" 222. "IT ACTUALLY WORKS *SCREAMING*" 223. "I'm gonna fucking slit my wrists if you steal from me." 224. ""MY SHEEP! NOOOOOO!" 225. "I would love wood, I don't get wood anymore." 226. "Come on baby hands." 227. "NO! NO! BABYHAAAANNNDS!" 228. "Don't grab the sausage. what are you gay? 229. "FUCK THE BOX!" 230. "You have to know where you are" - Laura 231. "She actually wants Satan in her vagina!"\ 232. "AAAAAHHH AHHHH" 233. "Fwiendship! Yay! UwU" 234. "Nice slave!" 235. "Look, I've never said anything AGAINST the Jews." 236. "I'm just gonna eat my fucking chicken." 237. "Look, I'm gonna eat this and I'm gonna eat my macaroni salad and I'm gonna be a happy boi." 238. "What it lacks in excitement it makes up for in us being idiots." 239. "We're a slow people. Physically, not mentally." 240. "The racism shown today will not be forgotten." 241. "This hole in my face still has not healed." 242. "Just eating my macaroni salad, waiting for the night to end." 243. "Fine then, I'll just SHUT UP AND FINISH EATING MY MACARONI SALAD!" 244. "All these slaves are just fucking terrible." 245. "Am I kind of a slut?" 246. "It move Gay." 247. "it would have been better if they were gay at the end" 248. "I needed to make sure people knew i didn't agree with hitler" 249. "oh i'm getting drunk i'm actually laughing at your jokes" GEM 250. "uhh uhhh uhhh!" 251. "Bananer must be quenched." 252. "Crime Witnessed, what do you mean Crime Witnes... Oooh.. oooooh - Hitman 2018" 253. "AGH! I destroyed his fucking CROTCH!" 254. "AAAAAHH! GIVE ME YOUR CLOTHES!!!!" 255. "Look, the fact that I killed 23 people shouldn't be a bad thing." -Hitman 2016 256. "Santa. My first target is the fat one..." - Hitman 2016 257. "I need your outfit to find SANTA." - Hitman 2016 258. "SANTA'S DONE WITH YOUR SHIT! YOU'VE BEEN VERY NAUGHTY!!" - Hitman 2016 259. "Santa does what Santa fucking wants!" - Hitman 2016 260. "And that year, everyone learned to never be naughty again." - Hitman 2016 261. "It would have been better if Santa were gay at the end" - littletopo 262. "OH GOD THEY'RE NOT BUSINESS MEN, THEY'RE NOT BUSINESS MEN AT ALL!" - Hitman 2016 263. "I can't do it, I can't jump. Don't worry, I can help. -LA Noire 2018" 264. "I gotta beat up Dr. Phil" - L.A. Noire 265. "I THOUGHT THIS WAS A ROAD" - L.A. Noire 266. "I just want to shoot minorities and poor people" - L.A. Noire 267. "there's the gay baby" - L.A. Noire 268. "I think my cat doesn't like brown people" 269. "I see this one immediately for what it is; a lie!" - Marvel's Spider-Man 270. "The government is dumb glad I'm spider man" spiderman 271. "I'm gonna fuck everything you love." - Dakota To laura Over Stardew Valley 272. "I can only make the dead people laugh" ursa 273. "I need fuck" 274. "Why are you sad about money?" 275. "fucking cocksucking slut whore" 276. "it's simple geometry...kill the boy" 277. "okay satan, i get it. I committed a sin" ursa 2018 silent descent 278. "i'm a little slow right now" 279. "stop hitting me with your balls dad" 280. "thank you person" 281. "WHY!? WHY WAS THERE A BEAR TRAP IN THE HALLWAY!?" 282. "Fuck you cats" 283. "pee on that hydrant" 284. "THERE'S A BUTTON TO SCRATCH YOURSELF!" 285. "my legs don't work and my ability to understand dumb doesn't either" 286. "that was the most bullshit thing" 287. "i will beat the shit out of you, i will find your goddamn home and rip your throat out" 288. "trouble with the trolley eh?" 289. "I helped terrorist children." 290. "Spyro is going to fuck every bitch in this mountain" 291. "the vaginas gone...ahh" 292. "without your magic stick and cronies, you're just a midget" 293. "If I see Tom Holland I will kill myself right now" 294. "Sheila, No! That's a warcrime!" 295. "beat him and get gay" 296. "No stop murdering me!" 297. "Not from both sides please!" 298. "Tell Santa you're a degenerate" 299. "Im sure he groped mashed potato principle" 300. "You never realized how much jerking you do during a day until you cant do it anymore" 301. "Shes not a furry, shes a dominatrix" 302. "The real murderer were the friends we made along the way" -HexAlley 303. "Despair Daddy" 304. "People need to die and I've only got an hour" -Danganronpa 2 305. "Eat your fucking toast, Bitch Boy!" -Danganronpa 2 306. "Justice! ( ` _ ' )" -Danganronpa 2 307. (*｀Д´*)ノ"彡☆" 308. (｀⌒´) (｀∀´) (￣ー＋￣) (*｀Д´*)ノ"彡☆ ヽ(`д´)ノ (●｀п´●) (｀･ω･´）ヾ(＠x▽x＠)ノ (￣∀￣)=３ (｀曲´) (ﾟ言ﾟ) (ﾉ_・､) 309. "shits happening as we're getting our asses eaten" 310. "Danganronpa Chapter 3 has officially made me realize that I am a mistake" -Danganronpa 2 311. "I love fucking peter" 312. "Beam me up spidey" 313. "i'ma probably do this crime" spiderman 2019 314. "Vore is the fetish of the gods!" -Andrew 315. *Swoon* 316. "This mask smells like horse" -Persona 5 317. "That horse thinks my boyfriend is worth 33 cents" 318. "Ah yes the three genders. King, Queen, and Slave" -Hex 319. "I can't even eat this ramen without tasting semen" -Andrue 320. The poison. The poison for Nagito, the poison chosen especially to kill Nagito, Nagito's poison 321. "SCREAMING" 322. "Cuz its a game!" -Monokuma 323. "I read that as yeet" 324. "hey I didn't say that...well I said it but...." 325. "i'll kick a kid out of a wheelchair and steal it" 326. "BATHROOM!" 327. "get on the sad potty" 328. "then why have you not killed yourself?" 329. "well if I am anything, it is a communist" 330. "I could kill a child if it really came down to it" 331. "real men can kill children" -Andrew 332. "I think he's a Gepettophile" -Hex 333. "You can trust me, I'm white" -Andrew 334. "the bear is helpful" Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls 335. "stop with the fire setting" 336. "I don't have enough money...FUCK...I don't have enough money...FUCK!" 337. "I might go jump in a river after this" 338. "pet the fucking dog you bastard" 339. "I'm a good cowboy" 340. "hopefully she can't fuck" 341. "there was this donkey..." 342. "Yes, her big boobs are indeed real" -Toko Fukawa 343. "That child is gonna grow up to be the biggest pervert" -HexAlley 344. "Why are flamingos?" 345. "All waifus are shit" -Andrew 346. "Well said, Monodam" 347. "Fucking Tsumugi!" 348. "Shut up, Tsumugi" 349. "Fucking seesaws! How do they work?!" 350. "pffttt Look at that thing die" 351. Furret you son of a bitch! 352. "Kokichi did nothing wrong" 353. "That's unpossible!" 354. *Himiko consents* 355. "FUCK ME IN THE SHIT!" 356. "Oh, Santa not you too..." 357. "how did i fuck this up" 358. "Actually, I'm Santa" 359. "If you're a cripple, clearly you're a murderer" 360. "Bullets don't kill blind people" -Pablo 361. "I don't care if the old man is stronger. He scares me" 362. "cancer was good" 363. "You gonna whip me If i don't" 364. "You wanted to ban me and I agreed with you" -Hex 365. "I put the ass is Asparas" 366. "see how easy it is for everyone to die" ursa 2019 367. "I fear the asses!" 368. "there will be no incest in my world" 369. "The children can't fuck if there aren't double beds" 370. "Someone needs to feed the child!" 371. "How's that for not being...NOT BEING STRAIGHT!" 372. "it just hit me sundely and i wish i wasn't leaking ever ywhere" 373. "We're the gays, that's what we do1" 374. "I FUCKED IT UP" Hex~2019 375. "Is that a Jewish thing?" 376. "Don't get molested by the children!" 377. "Stop dying! There's still humping that needs to be done!" 378. "there" s a bunch of dicks here" 379. "Is it a gun to use against colors?" -Sloan 380. Now that I understand how animals work 381. "Is Hentai going to save us?" 382. "It was punching a rock with a stick" 383. "I thought your entire life revolves around butts" 384. "Stick it in already!" -Clover, Virtue's Last Reward 385. "Welp, the children are screaming again" 386. "OH shit i can scavenge for garbage" -Dakota, Coin game 387. "these aren't people" 388. "He looks like Todd Howard completed his transformation into a Lich" 389. "Pokemon Shorp and Pokemon Sheep coming 2020" 390. "All I care about is Buff Brock.....He's so fucking ripped" ~ The totally not gay Andrew 391. "Black ones never have guns" -Brad 392. "He's not a jew, he's American" -Brad 393. "why do they keep throwing children at me" 394. "Basically, apparently, we're in debt" 395. "You killed the guy I needed" *Brad and Sloan in unison* "Oh..." 396. "I'm throbbing" -Thor, Tomodachi Life 397. "Please let me kill the president in the Division 2" 398. "We're making Jamie" 399. "Yeet my anus!" -Ursa, playing LoL 400. "What do you have there, Dio?" "A KNIFE!" "DIO NO!" 401. "It was good cooking with you all. See you in hell" 402. *betrays Luna* -Ursa 403. "Sigma, I'm trying to vote Ally, but the slap of my asscheeks keeps alerting Zero" 404. "Me? Kill them?" -Clover, smiling 405. "that guy got fucked" "that was me" 406. "ORB!" 407. "Fuck my everything" 408. "We can get her new skin" 409. "This is the worst sex chat bot I've ever met" 410. "The secret is Tenmyouji is old" -Ursa 411. "Life is simply unfair" 412. "get the fuck outta my neighborhood" -Hellblade 2019 413. "please stop screaming" 414. "I was almost outsmarted by a fucking chimp!" 415. "I fucked it. I fucked it. I fucked it!!!"Ursa, bendy and the ink machine 416. "oh that's right. I'm a person" ursa 417. "why did i wake up next to a shotgun" ursa america 2019 418. Oh it's actually black people, thank god 419. "Oh no, they're banging!" 420. Just blaze 421. "Let's run into the desert and die" 422. "I was trying to finish the fuck room" 423. "No! MY beautiful ass" ursa falling into lava 424. M I N D H A C K I N G 425. "I can't trust anyone that isn't a furry" 426. #freebandito 427. "I've gotta contact my Mothman" 428. "What is this nightmare? I love it" 429. "My ocean slaves need to get back to work!!" -Dakota (Flotsam) 430. "I'm God. If anyone can kill people, its me" -Ursa(Flotsam) 431. "I HAVE FURY" 432. "Luigi has NUT" 433. "And then Batman implodes...And then Batman implodes!" 434. "Did you just slap my weasel?" 435. "I killed myself cause I was a smart person" -Dakota 2019 (My Summer Car) 436. "isn't that like fucking a slime woman but less sticky?" 437. "Punch that dog!" 438. "Why are you making me deeper?" -Apgrenus 439. "We're getting fucked. We're getting fucked all the way through" 440. "That is the face of a rapist" 441. Phoenix Wrong, An Attorney 442. "Fuck you, Miniature Abraham Lincoln!" -Ursa (Little Big Workshop) 443. "We don't know how to fix Brad" -Ursa (Raft) 444. Furries are apparently a go to for that - Ursa 2019 445. Vaginas not evil - Andrue 2019